Conventionally, set top boxes (“STBs”) include a channel favorites feature that enables a viewer of an STB-equipped television to create and store a table of channel favorites. The viewer creates the table using multiple programming commands to store channel numbers in the channel favorites table of the STB. The viewer may also edit the channel favorites table by use of multiple programming commands.
The use of multiple programming commands to create or edit a channel favorites table makes programming a channel favorites table complicated and time-consuming. Further, the channel favorites table may need to be edited frequently and the editing may be even more complicated than originally programming the channel favorites table, because changing channel lineups and/or changing tastes of the viewer must be constantly reflected in the content of the channel favorites table. Thus, the conventional channel favorites feature in STBs is not popular with or widely used by STB users because of the manual actions and complicated programming procedures that are required from users.
Accordingly, improved techniques for generating channel favorites tables are very desirable.